Otherworld Academy
by Live Like We're Dying
Summary: Bella's world spins, "I'm sorry, I have to do this." His velvety voice drifted through Bella's ear. She held back the scream as he sunk his teeth into her ivory, soft, pulse neck. She whipered, "Edward, don't" As black swallowed her whole. R&R!
1. Water Fight

_Hello great people that read my other stories and that are just now reading them. Thank you and welcome!!! lol I'm not throwing a party. Who am I kidding? Well this is a new story and I would really like to you know...keep it going. But please let me know what you think at the end. I know it's short, but it give you an idea on what's going to happen. Gives you a look at the Swan family...with powers. lol_

_Samantha 3 Live like we're dying.  
__FYI. THIS STORY IS TOLD IN THRID PERSON POV. I WILL NOT CHANGE IT AND THIS IS HOW IT'S GOING TO STAY THROUGHOUT THE WHOLE STORY. Now...on with the chapter..._

* * *

Bella's eyes fluttered and she rolled onto her side as her alarm clock went off. The annoying, high pitched beeping noise filling her small room, making it seem to get louder and louder. Bella groaned in annoyance, rolled over and brought her hand half way away from the button.

Her had stayed there, far away from the button and the alarm clock stopped. She lifted her head up off her pillow, eyes still closed but she smiled at her alarm clock.

"Good boy." She said, bringing her hand down and patting it like a dog. She laid back down, pulling the covers over her head.

"Isabella!" Charlie's voice floated upstairs, "If you're not up out of bed in ten seconds, I'm bringing the water!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Bella mumbled to her dad, over the closed door. Downstairs Charlie sighed, filling a glass full of water and trudging upstairs. Ever since Bella has gotten her powers she's been sleeping through the day and up at night.

He slowly opened the door and crept inside. He stood above Bella and brought the glass up and tipped it. A drop got out of the cup when Bella flipped around the covers, sat on the bed and faced her dad with a super soaker water gun.

"I wouldn't do it." She said, glaring at him. She was still asleep and Charlie didn't see this coming. She's faster than she use to be.

He put the cup on the nightstand and raised his hands, "Sorry," He mumbled. He put his hands behind his head and started to wiggle his fingers slightly. Water from the kitchen sink went up in the air and headed upstairs, he stopped it outside her door.

"Now, get out so I can change and get ready." She said, pointing to the door with her chin. You would think she was robbing a bank with the look on her face. He slowly backed up and she got off the bed. One leg at a time.

He kicked at the door and it opened, he smiled and ducked down and watched her eyes widen, "Dad!" She said as the water hurtled towards her and soak her from head to foot. She glared at him through wet hair.

"You're dead now." She said, angry. Charlie laughed and ran out the down and downstairs, keys jingling and footsteps echoing. He ran towards the front door but froze when Renee opened it. She stood there, glaring at him.

"You woke her up again, Charlie!" She said, putting her purse and keys down on the table, "How many times have I told you to let me do it?" She said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Sorry," He mumbled. Bella ran down the stairs and straight into Charlie's back. She went flying back to the ground and hit the floor with a thud. She looked up at her dad.

"Thanks, ya could have warned me that you were standing there." She said, shaking her head. Renee looked at her daughter around Charlie.

"Hey honey, how are you feeling?" She asked, walking around to her and kneeling down. She touched her daughters head and Bella was instantly filled with warmth and love. She smiled up at her mother.

"Fine," She rested her head back up against the wall and her eyes slid close. Within minutes Bella was snoring in the hall with Renee and Charlie watching. He looked at her, confused.

"Why did you do that?" He asked taking steps towards her, but Renee held her hand out.

"Don't," She looked at him, "She needs to get use to sleeping like this." She stood up, stuck her hands out to Bella and Bella slowly lifted off the ground, like someone was there picking her up. But yet, no one was there. Just air. Renee lifted her hands and pointed to Bella's room.

Bella's body slowly drifted up the stairs and to her room, Renee turned around, "I have something to tell her, and I want her to get a lot of sleep for what is going to happen." She looked at him for two more seconds and drifted off the kitchen to cook something for lunch.

* * *

_I know...no cliffie, damn, and I know you guys just LOVE those. lol Well I have a good reason, I'm falling asleep at the computer as we speak right now. I'm still not use to this hour change and it's driving me up the wall. I have chores and a party to plan out for tomorrow so we will see if I can jump on the computer, write a quick chapter and give it to you guys. WE'LL SEE. Anywho. _

_Samantha 3 Live like we're dying._


	2. Blood, fangs, and death

**_Renee_**

Charlie took a deep breath, grasping his hair and sighing. He turned around and headed to the kitchen where Renee was making some lunch for them. She was humming along in her head to some song Charlie didn't know.

She was cutting tomatoes when he walked in, she looked over her shoulder at him and then turned her attention back to the food. They were silent for five minutes.

Charlie cleared his throat, and took a seat at the kitchen table, "Why are you worrying about Bella so much?" He kicked back, leaning in the chair and resting his feet on the table.

She stopped in mid chop and turned around to face him, pointing the knife at him, "Charlie Swan! Have you forgotten what I have told you!?" She screeched, taking her voice down a level when she noticed.

He went back, over in his mind, on the things she has told him. He shook his head, "I don't remember."

She sighed, throwing her hands in the air, the knife leaving her fingers and hitting the ceiling. Sticking the ceiling and hanging there, she didn't notice, "We aren't her real parents, Charlie. I have to tell her, her father was a vampire and her mother was a witch. Charlie," She said, sadness filling her voice, "the note said when she turned seventeen she would have to be sent to Otherworld Academy and we have to tell her the truth." She sighed, sinking down into the nearest chair, "If we don't get her there in time, she'll die. She already is," Her voice breaking at the end, a tear escaping her eye, "that's why she's sleeping so much. She doesn't even know it, Charlie." Her head fell into her awaiting hands and she cried, letting the tears out.

Charlie got up, scraping the chair back against the floor and walking over to Renee. He wrapped his arms around her fragile body and hugged her, calming her down. Bella walked down the stairs, holding her hand against her left eye.

Charlie looked up and Renee wiped her tears away and looked at Bella. She froze. Bella stood there, in her pajamas, holding her hand against her left eye. Blood was seeping through the cracks of her fingers.

"Mom? What's happening to me?" She asked, tears escaping her right eye. Bella let go of her eye and showed them. The white in her eye was taken over by red and it was bleeding. It looked like her left eye was crying....blood.

She started to cry harder, her mouth opening and closing in sobs. Renee looked closer at her mouth and saw two pointed fangs grazing her bottom lip. Bella moved her hand to her mouth and screamed.

"What are those?!" She said, crying harder. She ran to the bathroom down the hall and gasped. She looked in the mirror, her ivory skin had blood streaks down her cheek and fangs pointed out. She tried to pull them back in and it worked, but was painful. She sobbed in the bathroom.

Renee came walking in, she bent down beside her, "You know what's going to happen?" She asked, rubbing her arms up and down.

Bella shook her head, which was painful, "No." She wiped her eyes with her hands. Clear and red.

Renee sighed, and looked behind her. There stood Charlie with Bella's bags, all of her clothes and things she would need. Renee looked back at Bella, "Sweety, you're going to have to go to this school. They are going to take good care of you there. Okay?"

Bella just stared at her, "You're getting rid of me?" She was hurt, Renee and Charlie could tell by the look on her face.

Renee and Charlie shook their heads, Renee whispered, "We would never do that Bella. We love you so much." She slowly lifted Bella up, and walked her out of the bathroom. She walked Bella down the hall and out to their car. Bella looked at the car and realized that they never used it before, they always used the mini. This was the Pruis that sat there next to it. Thinking made her head pound along with her pulse.

Charlie closed the trunk hood and Renee opened the back door for Bella. She slowly and shakily got in, laying her pounding head down on the cold leather. She sighed, her head was lifted up and a towel was put underneath her head.

The door closed at her feet and the front doors were closed, cold September air getting into the car, making Bella shiver. A blanket was tossed over her and she clutched it closer to her body. Charlie flicked the heat on as he turned the car on.

He looked behind him and and hit the gas pedal. Everything around them swirled colors of the neighborhood together. Charlie and Renee sat there staring out the window and Bella sleeping in the back. At the end of the color tunnel, that changed from greens and browns to blues and whites, was black. A parking lot, with yellow lines.

They hit the ground with a light thud and into a parking space. The sign in front of them read:

_Otherworld Academy.  
_

Renee looked around at the kids walking to their classes. This is where here Bella was going to be for five years. She sighed, tears escaping her eyes. She quickly wiped them away when she saw a tall, dark haired man walked towards their car.

Renee opened the door and so did Charlie.

"Hello, friends!" The man shouted with joy. He shook Charlie's hand, read his thoughts and then shook Renee's hand and read her thoughts. He looked at both of them and yelled for two men to come here.

"Carlisle?!" Charlie said, shocked to see an old friend here. Carlisle looked at him and so did the other man, he was muscular and had dark hair. Charlie laughed and they gave eachother hugs.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, stepping next to Renee.

"I work here, now." He smiled and pointed to the man next to him, "This is my son, Emmett he just started." Charlie shook his head up and down and froze when he heard coughing coming from behind him. Charlie ran to the car and saw Bella laying in the backseat, coughing up blood into the blanket. She was still sleeping.

The man was behind him and was speaking to the other two, they nodded, opening the door and taking Bella. They grabbed her and ran, faster than anyone, to a stone building. The man looked at them, "I'm afraid your daughter might die if we don't get her there in time." The man said, nodding his head and running off with inhuman speed. It was almost like he was floating over the ground.

Renee shook with sobs, grabbed Charlie and let it all out into his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered, "She'll be okay." Over and over again. He knew deep down though that he didn't know if it was true or not.


	3. Colorful ball

**Just a small sidenote, I'm in desperate need of a Beta that has been one for awhile and would like to read chapters to this story.  
Message me if you would like to be my Beta.  
FYI the italics is a dream, the rest is her not dreaming.  
Please read on.  
=D**

_**Bella**_

_It was like watching a horror movie, only you were the main star. Bella was sitting on top of a cliff, sitting on a rock far away from the edge, she watched the waves crashes in the distance. She was wearing a bright white dress and her long brown hair cascaded down her back. Bella heard rustling next to her and froze. _

_A girl looking exactly like her walked out, she couldn't see her face, but the girl walked to the edge. She looked down, back up and spread out her ivory skinny arms like she was about to fly. She bent her knees and was about to jump. _

"_Don't!" Bella said, sticking out her hand. The girl didn't jump at the sound of Bella's voice. She simply straightened up, but didn't turn around._

"_Why not?" The girl asked, her voice dancing between them, it was like she was singing. _

_Bella thought and then said, "Because it's not right for you to take your life." Bella stood up and heard more rustling behind her. _

_The girl didn't move, you could hear her laugh, "If you knew what happened to me, you would understand. If it was you...you would do the same thing." She said, looking down at the water. Bella moved closer. _

_Some people called a name, the girl cringed, "They're looking for me," She said, sadness filling her voice, "That's not good." _

_The people broke out of the tree line and Bella gasped. Standing in front of her were seven people, four boys and three girls, all beautiful. One was blond, tall, muscular and wore a scarf around his neck. The women standing next to him was a caramel haired women, short, curves in the right places. The couple standing next to her were adorable. A tall, blond, shaggy hair, pale, lean man that stood next to a short, black spiked hair girl. A tall, muscular, man stood next to them, he had his hand on a pretty blond, wavy hair, girl. The last one was tall, lean, muscular, and had bronze messy hair. _

_One thing they had in common was that they all had golden eyes. They seemed to look right through Bella and to the other girl._

"_Don't." The bronze haired boy said, "Please."_

"_Why, Edward? So I could be your pet?" She hissed threw her teeth. _

_Edward shook his head, "Don't listen to them! They are lying dogs!" He said, he was angry._

"_I'll believe who ever I want to." She said, taking a step back. Edward took a step forward, but the short girl grabbed his arm. _

"_Don't, you'll make things worse." She said, looking at him, like talking to him. _

_The girl by the cliff laughed and took another step forward now, "Yeah, Eddie you'll make things worse." _

_Edward's face went blank, so did the short hair girls face. _

"_Please don't do this, we didn't do anything to you." The pretty blond said, taking a small step forward. She clutched at something around her neck. _

_The girl huffed, "Didn't do anything to me? Liars." The girl spun around and Bella gasped, "You changed me into someone or thing that I never wanted to be! How could you guys?!" The girl shouted, throwing her hands into the air, "I loved you like my own family." The girl whispered the last part and he knees started to shake. _

_The big man took a step forward, as if to catch her. She took a shaky step back, coming to the edge, she looked up from the ground, "I promise never to enter your guys lives again, I'm sorry I ever did." _

_The girl took a deep breath, bent her knees and launched herself backwards into the air. Bella screamed along with the other people on the cliff. They ran forward but were pulled back by some family members. They all broke in sobs, as did Bella. _

_Her throat started to fill up with liquid, she coughed but it didn't go away. She tried to swallow it, that didn't work. It started to fill up her mouth. She ran to the cliff and looked down at the girl in the water, she was half floating and half drowning. She had a smile on her perfect, light pink, lips. _

_Bella felt like she was staring at the mirror. She lifted her head and looked behind her to the family who were now watching her, like they could see her now. She looked back down at the girl that she recognized as herself. That was her in the water drowning. _

_More liquid filled her mouth and she started to closed her eyes. She felt a pair a strong hands on her back and a head next to her ear._

"_Why?" The voice whispered, sounding sweet like chocolate and speaking smoothly like velvet. _

_Bella blacked out.... _

Bella shot up, coughing the red, hot liquid all over the man sitting in front of her. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She was sitting in a hospital type room, there were rows upon rows of hospital beds and she was the only one. She couldn't find her parents anywhere. But there was this average height girl with blond hair and gray eyes, she was smiling at Bella. She looked at the man sitting in front of Bella and so did she.

Bella screamed.

The man in front of her tried to calm her down, he couldn't. Bella was sitting on the metal railing headboard, pillow protecting her and was screaming. The man tried to get closer but she screamed louder. The man called a name out and the double doors opened.

In stepped a tall, lean, blond hair, golden eye, pale man. He was wearing dark jeans and a button up white shirt and jacket. Bella stared, she remembered him but yet she hadn't seen him before. She blinked and remembered, he was one of the men in her nightmare. He was the one standing on the cliff next to the small black hair girl. Bella instantly felt calm, she looked from the man to the man sitting in front of her and back.

Bella stopped screaming, the blond hair man stared at her and smiled showing a perfect row of snow white teeth.

"Isabella." A voice called her name and she looked in front of her, peeling her eyes off of the blond godlike man, "I'm Aro, this is Jasper Cullen," He pointed to the blond godlike man, "and this is Sara."

Bella looked at the girl and smiled, hugging the pillow closer to herself. She looked down at the concrete floor, "Where am I?" She asked, her voice a whisper.

"Otherworld Academy." Aro said, smiling a little. Sara had taken a seat next to the bed in a comfy, red, puffy chair. She crossed her legs and folded her hands together on her knees. Bella noticed that she was wearing black gloves on her hands. Sara noticed Bella staring and slid her hands into her hoddie pocket, and looking away. Bella turned her attention to Jasper who walked to the door, he turned around to look at Bella.

"Oh, Bella," He said, hand on the doorknob, "Welcome." He said, showing his teeth while smiling. Bella cringed into the headboard. He laughed, turned the knob and shut the door behind him.

Bella was shaking, Aro got her attention, she looked at him, "What is this?" She waved her hand around, the room. She took it all in again. The stone walls, nice beds, small, pointed double doors and the windows opened to releve the starry night sky. Bella looked back, "Why am I here?"

Aro sighed, sitting back in a chair next to Sara, "You had to come here, Bella. If you didn't you would have died, this is where you belong until you can live in the real world and deal with the things you have to deal with. Like thirst, controlling your powers, not hurting anyone."

Bella groaned, getting up and threw the pillow down. She turned to face him, she was in different clothes, not her bloody pajamas anymore. A cute camisole under a bright colored hoodie and black skinny jeans with converse.

"So when can I see my parents?" She folded her arms across her chest, sighed and put all her weight onto her right foot.

Aro chuckled, "Well, that's the thing..." He trailed off to look at Sara who was staring outside the window, "Parent's visitation day isn't until a month from this day today." His smile faded a little, but he put his gaze onto Bella again.

Bella grabbed at her head, the pounding returned and she sat on the bed, she looked at him from under he eyelashes, "What?" She said, hissing because the pain was almost unbearable.

He touched her arm and she cringed back, he whole body was hurting again. She shook away the feeling, she needed to know what was going on.

Aro sat back, forgetting about what happened with Bella and began his story about the school. The classes were the same as regular school days. This school was for vampires, witches, wizards and halfies. He told her about how the school is protected by a shield that keeps away "bad" immortals. Bella smiled a little, protecting teenagers from bad things. This seemed like prison for her.

"You will have a room mate..." He trailed off and motioned towards Sara, who hadn't said a word the whole time she was here. Her head moved to the sound of 'room mate' and looked at Bella, her gray eyes matching the smile on her lips, she was excited.

She jumped out of the seat and motioned for Bella to follow her, "Come on," She said, her voice sounding like bells. Bella got a good look at her this time.

She wore a black paint splattered hoodie with a bright yellow shirt underneath, she wore denim skinny jeans. She was pretty, Bella thought. She had slight wavy blond hair and big gray eyes framed by blond eyelashes. Her cheek bones were plump, she had dimples and a 'button' nose.

"Where are we going?" She asked as Sara opened the double doors that showed a long, dark, stone hallway. Bella looked over the five foot five girl, she gulped.

Sara laughed, "Don't worry, nothings going to eat you," she looked over her shoulder at Bella and began to walk down the hall. Bella watched her, she turned around, "Aren't you coming?" She yelled, putting her hands on her skinny hips.

Bella nodded, took a deep breath and ran towards her. She saw something move in a dark hall that she passed. Bella froze and watched the shadow, it moved back, a big black shadow. It looked like a person. She moved forward and it moved with her, she laughed. It was her shadow. She ran up to Sara, "Let's go please."

Sara nodded and lead Bella down the hallway, passing many lit hallways that lead to other places. They came to a stop at another set of big, wooden, double doors. Sara grabbed the knob and pushed open, the were greeted by students talking, playing and joking around in the grass. The ground was big, bigger than a Wal Mart. The lawn was covered with trees to make shady areas during the day, it was beautiful. She took it all in, they all got along, Sara waved to a group of people and they waved back, sending question mark faces to Bella.

Sara grabbed Bella's arm, still covered with the black gloves, and pulled her towards them. They got to the middle and felt eyes on her. She looked around and around, trying to see if anyone was looking. She found a group of pale teenagers chatting with other people. Four of them were looking at her, one was glaring. Bella noticed one thing right away, they were beautiful.

Sara yanked Bella's arm to get her attention, Bella whipped around to fast and fell forward. Sara tried to catch her, but Bella put her hands in front of her and was floating above the ground, keeping herself from falling. Bella used that to pushed herself up into a standing position.

Bella shook her head to get her hair into place and smiled a little, "Holy shit!" One of Sara's friends shouted, she looked at them. They were looking at her, mouth's opened and stared. Bella looked around and found everyone staring at her. She looked down and followed Sara to her friends.

There was a few minutes of silence, "So guys, this is Is-" Sara started.

"Bella." Bella interrupted.

Sara looked at her and smiled, "Bella Swan, she's my room mate and new here." She looked back at her friends with pleading glances, "Please make her feel at home."

They nodded and one by one greeted Bella, "I'm Trent," A dirty blond hair boy stuck out his hand and Bella shook it.

"Kara." A cropped blond girl waved. She was pale white and had golden eyes, Bella looked away.

"Stephanie." A short brunette said, smiling.

"Andy." A tall dark hair, almost black, boy said. He smiled down at Bella, and she smiled back, getting lost in his ice blue eyes.

"Stark." A medium height, brown haired, chocolate brown eyed boy. He smiled at her, and she definitely returned it, he stuck out his hand and she shook it, smiling even more.

Sara cleared her throat and laughed, "You guys want to tell her what you do?" She said, sending a sad look to Bella and a glare at Stark.

They shuffled and looked in different directions, Sara rolled her eyes, "Trent is a jumper, Kara a vampire, Steph a 'witch', Andy a healer and Stark is something different." She said, glancing at him, then to the ground.

He cleared his throat, "I make things appear and disappear." Bella looked at him like he was an experiment, he laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, "I can make your worse nightmare appear before your eyes."

"Oh," Bella said, looking at each and every one of them. A bell went off and they jumped, "What's that? Fire?"

They laughed, "No, silly, it's time for dinner." Kara said smiling, showing a two rows of perfect snow white, razor sharp teeth.

Steph smacked her it the back of the head, "Dumb ass! Don't scare her away! I like her already!" Steph said, she looked at Bella, "She's joking, the vampires here don't eat us, they eat regular food."

They started towards a big, old stone building. Bella guessed it was the cafeteria. They walked in a line to the building. They were talking with one another, Bella just spaced off. She moved her hands in front of her and they glowed. Colors swirled from both of her hands, forming a colorful ball that floated in between them.

"Whoa." Trent said, staring at it. Everyone looked from him to the ball and stared. They stopped, everyone but Steph, she turned around and looked at Bella.

She grinned, "Good job girl! You're hypnotizing them." Bella looked up from the ball to them, the stood there, gaping at the ball, their eyes dilated. Bella looked behind them and saw that everyone looking at it, looked the same as them. Bella looked over her shoulder to Steph, "What do I do?" She asked, trying not to laugh.

Steph walked up to her, "Watch." She turned the the crowd, Bella looked them over and stopped at the beautiful pale people watching her, "Sit!" She yelled, they all looked at her and then sat on the ground.

"Well, then." Bella said, putting her hands at her side. The ball disappeared and everyone was out of their daze.

They looked from side to side and started talking to one another. Steph patted her on the shoulder, "Well done, grasshopper." She said, laughing.

Bella nodded, turned around, "Yes, Bella, well done." A lady said. She had beautiful caramel hair that went past her shoulders a bit, golden eyes and was pale. She smiled, "I'm Professor Esme Cullen," She said sticking out her hand. Bella shook it immediately. She remembered her, she was one of the many people from her nightmare.


	4. Cold Iron Grip

**I now have a Beta and she over looked this chapter. Thanks so much! Please enjoy and let me know what you think about it in the review!**

**Live Like We're Dying**

_Isabella_

"Th-thank you." Bella stuttered as she looked into Esme's golden eyes. She didn't seem to be affected to the coldness of her skin. Bella pulled away and turned around to be greeted by Sara.

She grabbed her hand, "Ready?" Sara asked, questions filling her eyes as she looked at Bella. She looked at Esme behind her. She bowed her head as she said, "Professor."

Esme replied by the bow of her head and, "Sara." She straightened up, "Don't forget to show Isabella here around."

Sara nodded her head, grabbed Bella's hand with her glove covered one and pulled her towards the dining room. Sara skipped next to her and her friends hung back behind them talking about the latest gossip. Bella smiled, rolling her eyes, this so much reminding her of her home back in Forks.

Sara pushed opened the doors and Bella was greeted by old like table booths with red table cloths and a candle sitting on each table. There were already some students taking up a couple of the booths and chatting about nothing. There was a buffet type thing on the left wall of the big room, the ceiling high with pictures of people. Creatures Bella didn't know decorated the ceiling.

"C'mon Bella. I'll explain everything." Sara said, smiling. Something prickled the back of Bella's neck, she turned around to see no one behind her, their friends were already in the line getting their food, the doors were closed behind them too. So no wind. Bella rubbed the back of her neck and it stung, Bella jumped and Sara looked at her again, "You okay?" Lowering her voice so only they could hear.

Bella shrugged, "My neck burns." She said, wincing and sucking air through her closed teeth. Sara motioned for her to look down at the ground and Bella did. Sara examined her neck and told Bella to look back up, "So what is it?" Bella asked, putting her cold hand on the back of her neck to stop some of the stinging.

Sara smiled, "It's a mark, to let everyone know that you are very young. Everyone gets one, only the adults have filled in ones." Sara bent her head and showed Bella her mark. It was blackish-purple color circle with a very small outline of a star inside.

"Cool." Bella said, Sara lifted her head a shrugged.

"It hurts like a bitch at first but then you don't even know it's there later." Sara explained, looking behind Bella and grabbing her arm, she looked scared, "C'mon lets go get some food," Bella gave a confusion look, Sara pulled her arm, "Now." She hissed, Bella nodded her head, not making her more mad and followed Sara to the line.

There was a variety of food to choose from, some for them and some for the vampires. Bella went to grab some dark chicken but Sara stopped her, "Don't eat that, that's for the vampires." She said, picking up a didn't colored piece of chicken and put it onto Bella's plate, "Don't grab any food that looks red or black," She looked over her shoulder to Bella, "It's filled with animal blood. Gives it that color." Bella's face turned green, she looked around the room for their friends and found them sitting in a booth close to the right corner of the room. Bella ran out of the line and slid onto the other side of the booth. They looked up from their food to her.

Bella was barley breathing hard while Sara came running almost out of breath, "What..." pant "was" pant "that for?" She looked her in the eyes, and Bella shrugged.

"Blood makes me queasy." She smiled a shy smile and looked back at her food and started eating. Sara shrugged, and sat next to Bella. They were all eating quietly, listening to chatting going on around them.

Bella listened as her name or the "new girl" was said over and over again. Bella huffed, dropped her fork on the plate and pushed it away. Stark, who was sitting across from her, looked up, "What's wrong Bella?"

Bella glared at the table and spoke, "I hate how _everyone _talks about the new kid," Bella looked up from under her lashes, stopping Stark's breathing while he stared, she looked back down, "it's like a celebrity and I hate it." She said, sliding down into the booth some more.

Stark put down his fork and rested his chin in his hand and looked at her, "Ignore them. It happens all the time."

Sara stopped eating and patted Bella shoulder, "It's okay. The things they say, ignore that. Out shine them." She smiled, making Bella laugh.

The doors swung open and everyone stopped eating their food. Some stopped in mid-bite others dropped their silverware. Bella's table just glared at the doors but Bella, she looked at the doors questionably.

In walked three people, three teenage girls. Stephanie turned back to the table and said, "Bitch alert." Bella looked at her, so many questions filling her head.

Stephanie leaned forward, "Those are the favorites, the 'good-willed' girls." She shook her head.

Kara spoke next, "They have some kind of weird powers." She looked over her shoulder and pointed, "The tall strawberry blond is Tanya, the short girl with shoulder length blond hair with a red streak is Jane and the other one." She looked back at Bella and sighed, "She was our friend, until something happened, and she's Catherine," Bella looked behind as they walked by. The girl that was their friend looked at the table, sadness filled her eyes until she saw Bella. She locked eyes with hers, hazel with brown. She nodded at Bella and looked forward before they would notice, her bright blond hair mid-back length hair moved with her.

Bella looked back at the table, "So what's so 'scary' about them." She asked, as they went out of ear shot range and everyone started talking again as they got in line.

Andy looked at her, "Girl you have so much to catch up on." He smiled again, "They have something that Aro wants, so he created a group for them, Night Children." He leaned forward, "There are also three guys in it too."

Stark butted in, "Enough, don't shower her with everything."

Andy looked back to her, "Sorry." He leaned back and started to eat again.

Bella laughed, "It's okay." She sighed looking back at the door and froze. There stood seven beautiful and handsome people, the people from her dreams.

Bella nudged Sara, who went back to eat, "Who are they?" Bella motioned her head over to the door, Sara followed and so did everyone at the table.

Sara looked back, face red, Andy spoke for her, "The Cullen's."

"The blond, shaggy haired, suit one is Professor Carlisle and the women standing next to him is Professor Esme." Kara said. They looked like her. Gold eyes and pale skin, and yet, still beautiful.

"The tall, buff, dark haired guy is Emmett, the hot blond one is Rosalie. They're together, and then Alice is the short, pixie, black haired girl and Jasper is the tall, lean and blond." Stark said, not looking at them, but looking at Bella.

Sara spoke up, "The last one's Edward, the bronze hair god." She sighed, gazing off into space, sadness filling her eyes.

"Don't worry, they won't kill you. Your blood doesn't effect them, Aro has something for you to drink when you first get here, so you don't tempt us." Kara said, showing her teeth and smiling, and she shrugged, "Can't smell your blood as well." She turned back to her food and took a bite, Bella had to look away before the blood filled the air.

She turned her attention back to the Cullen's and watched as they got in line for food. Alice must have sensed her staring at them and she looked over her shoulder to her. Bella froze, Alice smiled, and waved at Bella. Bella's forehead crinkled and she gave Alice a small wave back.

Bella looked away when the rest of them noticed Alice waving, they all looked at her. Bella made a curtain with her hair.

Sara wiped her mouth with the napkin and put it on the plate and looked at Bella then her food, "You barely ate!"

Bella looked down at her food and noticed she barely ate any of her spaghetti. She looked up, and shrugged, "Ready?"

Sara nodded and slid out, Bella followed her out. She stood, with her plate and turned, dumping it all over Tanya. Bella gasped and stepped back, covering her mouth to keep laughter in, Sara did the same thing behind her.

Tanya dropped her food, threw her hands up, gasped and looked down at her pink and white camisole with dark jeans. She looked up at Bella, eyes fuming, they were gold now black.

""I'm so-sor-sorry." Bella stuttered, putting her hands up in front of her.

Tanya put her hands down to her side, they were clenched into fists, "What the hell was that for?"

"It was an accident." Bella said, looking around the room. Everyone was watching them, even the Cullen's.

Bella gulped, Tanya growled, "You'll pay for this, bitch."

She did it. Bella narrowed her eyes, straightened up and glared at her, "Oh, I'm the bitch? You were the one to run into me."

Tanya hissed, and was in front of Bella, invading her space. She cold hand grabbed Bella's throat and lifted her feet off the ground. Bella held looked at her then to her friends. They were scared. Stark moved first but was thrown back by Tanya lifting her hand and pointing it towards him. Bella looked at the Cullen's, the people in dream.

They were shocked and pissed. Alice started over but Jasper grabbed her by the arms and pulled her back to him. Alice squirmed to get free.

Bella looked back to Tanya, "You don't ever call me a bitch again." Her fingers tightened around Bella's throat, "Got it?"

Bella didn't shake her head, she simply looked at her. Tanya shrieked and Bella's vision started to fade, words popped into Bella's head and she spoke them. Bella's vision let up and she saw Tanya staring at her in shook.

"Boo." Bella said, smiling.

"Impossible," She said, breathless. Bella looked down at her body and more words popped into her head, she said those and she couldn't see her body anymore, but she was out of Tanya's grasp. Bella opened her eyes and looked up, she could see her body again.

Tanya glared at her, "Bitch." She said, again and took her hand back and was about to strike her. Bella closed her eyes and turned her head.

"Now, now." A musical voice said, "No need to hit now, Tanya." Bella opened her eyes and blinked. Standing in front of her was Jasper. He held Tanya's wrist and she glared at him, standing behind him was Alice.

Tanya yanked her wrist out of his grasp, "Whatever," She said, flipping her hair and walking away. She turned her head towards Edward and gave him a flirty smile and waved. He gave a small wave back.

Sara squeezed past Jasper and Alice and to Bella. She got down on her knees and helped Bella up, "C'mon you need to clean off." She said, pulling her fast to the other doors that head towards the dorms.

She opened them up to see a hallway that belonged inside a house. Sara pulled her to the left and down the hall was a big door and she opened it up, showing a big, dome like room with two sets of spiral staircases leading up to a balcony second floor.

"This is the girls dorm." She said, letting go of Bella's arm and running up the first staircase, Bella followed. She walked down the hall that had doors to one side, she was able to lean over and look down at the girls living room. Sara stopped in front of a door and opened it, Bella followed her inside. The walls were purple, one was decorated with celebrity posters and the bookshelf had lots of CDs.

The room was just like any teenage girl room, there were two beds and two dressers put together and a flat screen TV on top. There was a door to Bella's left that opened up into a bathroom that looked like it came from a fancy hotel. There were two sliding doors that lead to their own closet.

"Welcome." Sara said, outstretching her hands and moving them around, "This is your bed," She pointed to the bed closets to the window. Bella nodded her head.

"It's very...purple." She smiled a little, the room reminded her of hers back at home, "I like it."

Sara had clothes in her hands and gave them to Bella, "Here, the bathrooms right there," She pointed to the door behind Bella, now, "Your things are in there, they already unpacked pretty much everything that's yours."

She plopped down on her bed and flipped the TV on, surfing through channels and landing on America's Next Top Model. Sara kicked off her shoes, putting them next to the line of colorful converse.

Bella opened the door, locked it and turned the shower on. She took a deep breath, turned and looked at herself in the mirror.

Her brown, wavy hair wasn't shiny and she looked...well, dead. Tears filled up in her eyes, darkening her brown eyes, making them look back. She let the tears fall, she sniff, hoping Sara wouldn't hear her in here crying. She took off her clothes and hopped into the hot water shower.

It felt good against her skin and hair, she would feel clean again. Bella hopped out, with a towel wrapped around herself and felt stinging against the back of her neck. Bella lifted up her hair and turned around and looked at her neck.

She gasped at the filled in small star and the curling lines on the outside of the circle. She let her hair fall down and stick to her neck, she looked herself in the mirror and said, "What's happened to you, Bella?"

* * *

**Indeed Bella, what happened? =D Review!**


	5. Change

**Okay, here's another update. **

**Sorry if this is kinda boring, but it explains some things.**

**I promise to all that the next chapter will have more action than anything you've ever seen!!! lol :D**

**Read on! **

**-Samantha**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Sara**_

Sara woke up before Bella did, so she got dressed in her usual clothing. A graphic tee saying 'I hope something eats you' , skinny jeans and a hoodie. Bella was tangled up in the sheets on her bed, her brown hair fanned out around her head. Sara walked into the bathroom, brushing out her blond hair and applying a little eyeliner to each eye. She brushed her teeth while singing _Listen to you heart _in her head_, _she then rinsed out her mouth out with mint mouthwash. She bent down, pulling a drawer open and getting her usual black gloves to wear over her hands. She straightened up and looked at herself in the mirror.

She didn't want to be like this, hell, she was a normal teenager, just like everyone in this school was...before they came here. She didn't like the 'power' she possessives, Aro had told her it was a gift from God and to use it well. She always tells herself that it was a gift from the Devil. Sara wiped away the single tear that rolled down her left cheek, she would not cry. She straightened her shoulders, took a deep breath and said, "Don't think about it," As she slipped the gloves onto each hand.

She skipped out of the bathroom, stopped and ran towards Bella's bed and jumping onto it, "Wake up, Bella!" She sang, over and over again.

"Go away," Bella mumbled, turning on her side and picking a pillow to put on the side of her head.

Sara shook her head, "No! We have to get your supplies at the library!" Sara jumped again, walking over to Bella and standing above her, glaring down at her.

"Don't you make me go and get Stark," Sara said, her heart breaking a little, "I'll make him get the water bucket."

"I don't care," Bella mumbled into her pillows, "Do your worst."

"Suit yourself." Sara said, jumping off her bed and walking over to the door, she turned the handle and looked over her shoulder and said, "But don't say I didn't war you." And left the room.

She jogged down the staircase, and past the den room for the girls. She opened the door and ran outside, across the campus and over to the boys dorms to. She glanced down at her cell phone, it was ten in the morning, Bella should have been up by then.

Sara brusted through the boys' dorm doors, making every guys in there stop what they were doing and turn to look at her. She smiled, breathing heavily, "Where's Stark?" She asked, trying to control her breathing.

A guy with blond hair, blue eyes and a baby face pointed up on the second floor, "Room seven." He said and went back to taking a big bite of his greasy, cheese pizza. Sara held back a gagging noise and jogged up the sprilaring staircase and ran down the short hall and found their room.

She leaned into the door, brought both hands that were clenched into fists and started to bang on the door, "Open up!" She screamed, "Stark! Trent!"

There was a muffled noise and the squeaking of a bed and then footsteps coming closer to the door. The door opened and there stood Stark, his hair everywhere and eyes that still had sleep in them.

He rubbed his eye and the skin around it came off, Sara took a step back, lifting her arms and breathing heavily, she was scared. His skin started to peel off a chunk at a time, only leaving the muscle left. Sara felt like she was going to throw up, she covered her mouth and wrapping her left arm around her stomach and bending over. Instead of throwing up she screamed a blood curdling scream.

Stark was in front of her, kneeling. She lifted her head and met his chocolate brown eyes, she screamed again. He placed both of his hands on either side of her face, forcing her to met his eyes, "Sara!" He yelled in her face.

Her eyes were closed, tears falling from behind them. He shook her a little and called out for Trent, he appeared next to Stark, "St-St-Stark," She whimpered as her body started to shake.

He shook her again, "I was playing a joke." He said, his eyes roaming her body to see if she was hurt at all.

She opened her eyes, the tears making them a brighter gray, "Really?" She sniffed, pulling her sleeves over her hands and wiping the tears away.

Stark nodded, Trent left to go get changed, "Yes." Guilt filled up his body and he looked to his right and saw Jasper and Edward Cullen staring at him, shaking their heads. He hung his head low, knowing what he did was the biggest mistake of his life.

Sara slapped him in the arm, "You're such a dick!" She yelled, pushing him away so she could get up, she lifted her head, crossing her arms and smiled, "I need your help, Bella won't get up."

Trent walked out and Stark walked in, closing the door to get changed. Trent ran his hands through his sandy blond hair. He looked over the ledge to see if the guys down there have heard Sara up here, no one had turned their heads away from the flat screen football games. Trent rolled his eyes, pushed himself away from the railing and looked back down at Sara.

She was staring at their door, knees clutched to her chest, breathing hitched, eyes dilated, rocking back and forth. He knelled down, he didn't even hear her get back down on the ground. She only moved her eyes to watch him as he balanced himself on the balls of his feet.

His eyes went to the door, Stark was taking his time and he knew that. Sara was like a sister to him, they've been here for only two months and they connected, they never gave their true love a try, it fizzled away. Sara came to him one day saying that she was in love with Stark and hoped he loved her back the same. He never answered her and he never asked either.

He raised his shaking hand and rested it on her shoulder, stopping her movement. She turned her head to look at him, her eyes raked his face, trying to find anything of her 'brother' in there. He took his chance and asked, "What did you see...?" He trailed off.

Sara closed her eyes, a tear rolling down her cheek, she rested her forehead in between her knees and exhaled, "I saw myself kill Stark." She said, voice shaking towards the end.

He new about her power too, she didn't know until it almost killed Trent. Trent had walked Sara back to the girls' dorms and she slipped on ice. Instead of letting her fall of her ass, Trent grabbed her hand and wrapped his free arm around her waist, stopping her from falling. He had felt a pain from his right hand, it felt like his hand was on fire and looked down to see his bones and veins popping out. Sara gasped and screamed as Trent collapsed on the ice covered sidewalk. She had taken her hand out of his, stopping the horrible thing that was happening to him. She had explained everything to Aro, he nodded and handed her a pair of leather gloves, she would have to wear them until she was able to control her power. He had given her one name for her power, Life Eater.

Trent moved his hand from her shoulder and draped it across her shoulders. He hugged her close to his right side, kissed her temple and said, "You know that you would never allow that to happen to him." He looked at the door just as Stark walked out, he closed it and looked at them. Trent stood up, holding his hand down to Sara who took it with her glove covered one and he lifted her up off the ground, "Right?"

"Right." Sara nodded and looked at Stark with a smile, "So I was thinking you could dump water all over Bella to get her up," She glanced down the hall to the window and noticed it was raining out, she moved her head to look at Trent with a playful smile, "Seeing as it's raining out, we could use a certain someone to help us get there."

Trent rolled his eyes and lifted his hand up," I'm that certain friend." He said with a smile, "C'mon. We don't have all day." He opened his arms out, inviting Sara under the left and Stark under the right. They wrapped their arms around Trent's torso, and squeezed, signifying that they were ready to jump. Trent took a step forward and was sucked back into the 'portal hole'.

Trent landed lightly on the girls' dorm floor and laughed as Sara and Stark tumbled behind him and landed in front of him, "Every time you guys hold on you still manage to fall off." He smiled which made him laugh harder.

Bella came down the stairs in dark jeans and a dark blue sweater, she wore a black camisole underneath it. Trent whistled as Sara and Stark looked the way he was looking. Bella walked over to them, smiling.

Sara was gaping at Bella, "I thought you would be sleeping."

Bella laughed and came to a stop in front of them. She lended her hand down to them and they took it, "I'm an early riser, I just wasn't today."

"Glad to see you're okay." Trent said, budging into the conversation, he smiled at her.

She looked away from him and back to Sara, "You said something about going to the library?" Sara nodded, "We should go now."

"Okay, I'll show you the way," She threaded her arm through Bella's and they headed off towards the doors. Sara stopped and looked over her shoulder at the boys, "Take a picture, it'll last longer." And with that they bounded out the door.

_**Isabella**_

Sara lead them across the wet and freezing campus to the library. Sara pushed open the wide, double, wooden doors and showed Bella into a big room full of books. Bella smiled at this, she loved reading and there were so many books here. Sara let go of her and skipped over to the librarian. She started talking to her, Bella noticed that there was a second floor. You could look up and see the ceiling doom windows and a picture painted on the ceiling. Bella was still walking forward when she ran into the side of a very tall bookcase.

There was a musical chuckle for her left. She put her hand to her head and a blue light came out of her hand and onto her pounding head. She hit it pretty hard, she opened her eyes, blinking and trying to refocus them.

Bella looked around to find the person that laughed at her, but there was no one around. Bella shrugged her shoulders and walked down a few aisles of books. She searched the titles, hoping to find a good book.

She pulled out the book _It by Stephen King._ Bella pulled the book out, screamed and dropped it looking at her were light golden eyes. She didn't expect them there, she back up into the other bookcase, shaking it a little.

She put her small, ivory colored hand over her heart, hopefully trying to get it to stop. She felt pain in her gums, she moved her other hand over her teeth and felt a two points sticking out. Her teeth were coming in, she didn't want them to, not yet. She closed her eyes tightly and thought about the teeth going away.

The pain slowly faded and she opened her eyes and screamed again. Standing in front of her was the same man that was looking at her. Her eyes roamed his body. He was wearing a white dress up shirt, top three buttons undone and it was not tucked into his pants. He wore dark jeans and black shoes. She saved his face for last. He had light golden colored eyes, pale skin, a slightly crooked nose, a diss-ray of brownish bronze hair.

She stayed where she was, her eyes followed him as he bent down and picked up her book. He stuck it out to her, but she didn't take it. He offered it to her again, she shook her head. Bella pictured her grabbing the book. He turned around and went to put the book back but it wasn't in his hands. Bella opened her arms as the book floated over to her. She wrapped her arms around the book protectively.

He glanced over his shoulder at her, "I see that you want to keep it now." He said, his voice sounding like velvet flowing over your skin. Bella had to look her knees in order for her not to fall.

She nodded her head up and down. How did he get here so fast? How come she didn't hear him? Bella wanted to ask him questions, he chuckled, and leaned against the opposite bookcase.

He wore a crooked grin, lighting up his eyes. Bella cleared her throat, "How did you get here-?"

"I walked." He answered before she finished the question.

"Are you a fr-?"

"Freak?" He asked, his smile widening. He shook his head, his hair swaying above him, like a halo, "Nope."

"Why do you-?"

"Keep interrupting you?" He was chuckling as he finished her sentence. He ran a pale hand through his hair and looked to his left.

Bella followed his gaze and gasped, standing there was Tanya and her group. She was smiling at him and then her gaze turned to Bella and she glared and growled low. Bella started backing away, so she could find Sara.

"I'll see you later...?" She trailed off, not knowing his name.

He didn't turn his head around to look at Bella, "Edward. Cullen." He said, "See you later, Bella." She nodded her head and ran off. She stopped when she noticed Jane standing in front of her, glaring.

Her hands were on her hips, her eyes were blood red, "So you're the Bella." She said, Bella threw the book at Jane but she dodged it in time. She was chuckling, "You really think a book is going to hurt me."

There was more pain in Bella's gums, she winced when he new two teeth came in contact with her jaw. Bella opened her mouth and showed Jane her teeth. Jane's eyes went wide and she stopped where she was. She keep her eyes on Bella when she called, "Tanya. Catherine." She called, in need of help.

Bella wasn't in control of her body anymore, she got down low, getting ready to pounce. She took a small step back and leaped, baring her teeth to Jane.

* * *

**Okay, so there you have it, the next chapter.**

**Please review and let me know if it was horrible or not. **

**Critism is required now!!! Thank you.**


	6. Visitor Part I

**A big thanks to my beta! :)**

**And a big thanks to you people who read this story and add, it means a lot.**

**Well, I hope you like this chapter, it's really short and I'm sorry. But I just had to leave it off right there...you'll see. :D**

**Read on! **

_

* * *

_

_**Isabella**_

_**1 year at Otherworld Academy**_

Bella simply walked down the halls, on her way to lunch. It was quiet, not even the sounds on her feet hitting the ground made a sound. It was quiet, and she didn't like that. Everysince she got here, she noticed something different, the way the students acted and teachers. Barely anyone talked about her, her friends still did. But when she came her, everyone talked to her for hours, they loved her and told her so.

Bella spun around, to fast for the human eye and scanned the hall. Her breathing got heavier, she was scared. She knew something or someone was following her. She wouldn't tell her friends, she knew that they wouldn't believe her, they would probably tell her that she was crazy.

She slowly walked back, moving her eyes back and forth. Someone stood behind her, the outline of their figure was seen, she didn't know. She continued to walk back until her back came in contact with the figure.

They were wet, Bella froze. The figure was a good foot or so taller, and built out, strong looking too. Bella's breathing hitched and she could only do one thing, scream.

She dropped her books with scattered paper across the width of the hall. She screamed, so loud it echoed, she screamed more. The figure covered its ears and ran, at inhuman speed. She bent over and kept screaming and started backing up towards a wall. She had her hands tangled in her hair, and she looked around frantically.

She started to sob loudy, covering the screams that would escape from her lips. She was lost, in the distance she could hear footsteps coming towards her and shouts. She closed her eyes, sliding down the old stone wall and wrapped her arms around her knees.

She buried her head in her face, trying to get rid of the feeling that figure left on her. She didn't like this at all, someone following her and she doesn't know who. The first time she noticed something happen was when two students went missing and they were never found again. Then that same night, something stood outside her window. Something that had blood red eyes. Something that looked like it was hungry.

Two hands were placed on Bella's arms. She her head shot up, she screamed and jumped up, the aread around her body being covered with fire. Sara was automatically pulled away from Bella before she could burn. Wind was whipping around Bella, she looked around the wind only in the circle. It was getting hard to breath. There was a fire ring around her, blocking everyone from coming to her.

"Bella!" Aro shouted over the crackling of the fire. She looked around widly, trying to escape. She knew for one thing, that she couldn't start fires, well at least this big. Her breathing hitched more, she was going to hyperventilate.

"Aro!" Professor Carlisle called, she watched as he turned around, and ran to Carlisle, at human speed. Bella's eyes moved over to her right, there were people surrounding her. She didn't know what to do.

_"Bella. Bella. Bella." _The voice tsked, _"Bad girl, you could hurt yourself. We wouldn't want that to happen now do we?" _

Bella spun around, and came face to face with the stone wall. She looked over her shoulder and the fire grew, "Make it stop!" She screamed, her hands running over her face and hair.

Her chest was going up and down with every breath she took, the vampires could hear her heart beating fast, too fast for her normal speed.

"We have to do something!" Sara screamed, "She can't die!"

"She won't die." A light, bell-like voice said, "I've seen it, she won't."

Bella focused in on the voice, trying to see through the flames but failed. She couldn't see anything and the heat was killing her. She heard a creak and froze.

"Bella?"

"Bella!"

"Isabella!"

_"Bella."_ That voice said, she slowly looked up and saw the figure perched up in the wood rafters. She slowly started to hyperventilate, the edges of her vision blurring.

"Bella! Don't!" A velet voice called out to her, she dropped her head and looked where the voice came from. Edward Cullen, the school's most beautiful boy. She smiled slightly at him. She looked back up and screamed, her hands out to her side and was slowly lifted up, to where she was on the tips of her toes.

_**Rosalie**_

She ran when she heard the screams of a girl. She left her family and husband to find out what happened. She knew, along with some other students, that something was wrong and needed to be figured out.

She ran, with inhuman speed and saw a figure run in front of her to her left. She followed it, forgetting about the screaming girl. Someone could find her.

The figure she was following was fast, faster than Edward, and that was strange. She kicked off her heels so she could run faster. She caught up to the figure and tackled him. Something she learned from Emmett, Edward and Jasper.

She growled as she turned the figure over. No stranger was suppose to get into the school without the vampires knowing. The man smiled up at her, "Hey beautiful." He said, his voice deep. He had dirty blond hair that was tied back into a ponytail and the brightest red eyes he's ever seen.

He smiled up at her, showing his teeth, she hissed at him. He looked around her and she heard the footsteps of her husband coming. She smiled to herself because he cared to follow her. He looked back at her and winked, "Got to go, beautiful."

And with that, he was gone. Disappeared into thin air, his wood scent, gone. Everything, gone. Rosalie stood up, spun around and headed to where the screams were coming from. She saw Emmett half way, grabbed his arm and spun him around to follow her.

He listened and handed her his shoes. She smiled at him, took them and put them back on. She was running at human pace when she heard the shouts of Edward saying 'Bella.'

Rosalie pushed the doors opened, her blond wavy hair flowing before her and back. She watched as a girl with beautiful maghony hair being lifted off the ground. Something moved above the girl and she zoned in on it. It was that same man. She kicked off her shoes again and sprinted towards them.

People were crowded around the fire the girl. She had a plan, save the girl than kill the man. Rose pushed past the people, "Rose, baby, no!"

She stopped, eyes flicking from her family, to the girl, to the man. She knew one thing.

Fire killed vampires.


	7. Pissy

**FF STORIES, LIKE MINE, ARE BEING TAKEN DOWN.**

Let me explain.

Apparently, some bitches on FF have decided that certain stories are not good enough for FF and so they take them down, they send messages to FF staff members, FLOODING them with it and then they eventually get their wish. Now, where did I get this from? From a brilliant writer who I admire and wrote a fabulous story called The Devil's Toy and had it taken down.

Now, if you feel as angry about this as I do, send messages to FF, asking them to delete this stupid fucking forum: **forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/ topic/ 61196 /16967487 /1/**

I put spaces so that you could see the message, just take them out when typing them in, but THATS the forum that these bastards are speaking on.

Send your messages to FF, ALL of you, becuase your stories as well as mine might be taken down for something as silly as spelling. Please, I am BEGGING YOU. I am so angry about this becuase we are all writers, and we are doing what most kids wont and are being hated for trying, so fuck them and lets do our job as loyal FF members, I am pissed with FF too for doing this to us, so SEND FF MESSAGES, FLOOD THEM TOO. POST THIS TO YOUR STORIES, COPY THIS SAME EXACT MESSAGE IF YOU WANT TO, JUST DO IT SO THAT THE WORD WILL GET OUT.

This is the FF base that I am sending my messages of Hate to, just ask them to take down that forum and tell them how pissed you are, maybe they will get the message:

**reportabuse **

PLEASE POST THIS TO YOUR STORIES, POST THIS TO OTHER STORIES AND SEND IT TO YOUR FAVORITE AUTHORS AND JUST HELP ME GET SOMETHING DONE ABOUT THIS.


End file.
